The present invention relates to processes for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine which is useful as an intermediate in the preparation of certain therapeutic agents. In particular, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine which is an intermediate in the synthesis of pharmaceutical compounds which are substance P (neurokinin-1) receptor antagonists.
The general processes disclosed in the art for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoro-methyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one result in relatively low and inconsistent yields of the desired product (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,147). In contrast to the previously known processes, the present invention provides more practical and economical methodology for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine in relatively high yield and purity.
It will be appreciated that (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoro-methyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine is an important intermediate for a particularly useful class of therapeutic agents. As such, there is a need for the development of a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine which is readily amenable to scale-up, uses cost-effective and readily available reagents and which is therefore capable of practical application to large scale manufacture.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine via a very simple, short, relatively inexpensive and highly efficient synthesis.
The novel process of this invention involves the synthesis of (2R, 2-alpha-R, 3a)-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,4-oxazine. In particular, the present invention is concerned with novel processes for the preparation of a compound of the formula: 
This compound is an intermediate in the synthesis of compounds which possess pharmacological activity. In particular, such compounds are substance P (neurokinin-1) receptor antagonists which are useful e.g., in the treatment of psychiatric disorders, inflammatory diseases, and emesis.